Remember Me
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: Wandering around Tokyo? Lost memory? Becoming evil, and killing your best friends and lover? Well, your Ichigo Momomiya! For some odd reason, Ichigo's on the other side. Why? Maybe it's because of her lost memory? Or maybe... it's not because of a something...but...a someone...OH CRAP! WHO ARE THESE NEW ALIENS THAT WANT THE MEW AQUA? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Wandering around Tokyo? Lost memory? Becoming evil, and killing your best friends and lover? Well, your Ichigo Momomiya! For some odd reason, Ichigo's on the other side. Why? Maybe it's because of her lost memory? Or maybe... it's not because of a something...but...a someone...**

Remember Me

Hi! The other 'Remember Me' was crap, so I started a different, and new one! Enjoy!

WARNING: IMPLIED RAPE

ALSO THE PERSON WHO MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THIS WAS: kisshuismylife

CAUSE I LOVE HER STORIES SO MUCH. AND LIKE… I LOVE THEM A LOT. I'VE READ ALMOST ALL THE STORIES. THIS IS THE PERSON WHO MOTIVATED ME. THANKISH. ^_^

Dedicated To: **My** sanity and **my** entertainment

"OI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Running…

Wasn't that all she ever did?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed

Running half naked, bra slipping off, clothes shredded and lying somewhere, she had to run.

Ichigo Momomiya.

Was running.

She felt herself get tackled from behind, falling over, her face scraped the cold, dirty, unforgiving sidewalk.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"YOU UGLY ASS COSPLAYER, if you don't stop screaming, you won't live either." Her ears picked now of all times to pop out.

Tears streaked down her face. "P-please!"

But it was too late. They were already tying her hand in a tight itchy rope. Her screams and tears muffled by a gag that he had ripped from her shirt. She struggled harder, and when his grip loosened just a bit, she kicked him hard in the crotch.

The boy doubled over in pain when she stepped on it again. " I will make sure you are never able to reproduce again! So no other girl must feel this pain!" she mumbled through the gag, he voice barely audible.

She stepped on him once again before finally noticing that this was her chance to run. '_FREEDOM!' _she yelled at her mind, before she got attacked again. "Now you've done it."

"N-N-NO!"

Suddenly there was only darkness, yet she heard everything. The sound of knuckles coming into contact with skin, and groans of pain, and sound of beautiful laughter.

Where in all of Japan was Ichigo Momomiya**?**

It was closing time, and everyone was getting ready to leave and close up the café.

"Do you think she's still out there?"

"Probably not?"

Even though it had been just over three years since the aliens have gone, there were still leftover chimera to take care of. Not to mention to multiple alien that were trying to steal the earth's precious mew aqua.

The café was still up and running, mostly, young teens came to hang out there, and such. It happened so much that they had to put up the '**NO LOTIERING' **sign.

Everyone realized that they needed Ichigo. She did most of the hard work here, and they took it all for granted. Yelling at her every mistake, calling her stupid for loving Masaya. **(RAINBOW BARF)**

Ever since Ichigo went supposedly _missing _everything had gone out of whack.

Mint was working.

Pudding wasn't doing tricks.

Zakuro actually had time to _stay _and _work._

And Lettuce wasn't breaking plates.

In their own little way, they each grown up just a bit. For nearly a year, they had been fighting off this new aliens. They called themselves 'The Eclipse riders'.

In the dark of night, they unleashed terror through the city. Everytime they tried to beat one though, it would always fail. They were slowly coming to the conclusion that they _needed _Ichigo's leadership. It was the only thing that kept them going through the tough battles and stuff.

"She will come back. Just maybe not the way we hope her to be." Ryou said, coming up from his laboratory. "What do you mean, na no da?"

"Well, what he means Pudding, is that we've picked up a mew pendent activated." The whole room tensed up. As if it was the air itself pushing him on, he continued talking. "And when we tried to identify who's it was…well…"

"It was Ichigo's. " Ryou said bluntly.

The air was quiet and tense.

"Ichigo is alive?" Mint asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"FINALLY! I CAN STOP DOING WORK!" she threw her rag towards the ground. Suddenly, she accidently stepped on the remote, and the television turned on.

"_BREAKING NEWS! A MONSTER HAS RECENTLY BEEN SPOTTED, AND IS TEARING EVERYTHING APART, PLEASE BE ADVISED TO STAY IN YOUR HOMES! AGAIN, WE ARE ADVISING YOU STAY IN YOU- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

In the corner of the camera, a young girl stood in the air, watching over the destruction with a big happy smile on her face. She suddenly turned to face the camera, and everyone got a good look of her face, black hair, pink eyes, just before the camera cut off.

"W-Was that?"

"It couldn't be!"

"Ichigo or not, we gotta defeat this thing and their aliens new weapon. Come on mews!"

"YEAH!" a cheer erupted from the small party inside the café.

**T_T**

She'd been saved by her master.

She would not disappoint her master.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ok?"_

_She nodded carefully and stood up, she still couldn't see. Although, everything in the world could be much better if she couldn't see._

"_A-Am I blind?"_

_A melodious laugh erupted from behind her body as someone with soft hands pulled of the tight rope with ease. "No, I just put a spell on you."_

"_Sir, I owe you my life. If you need anything, please, let me give it to you."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Not my virginity." _

_The man laughed again, and he slowly whispered the thing he wanted in her delicate cat ear that had popped out during her time of fear. _

"_F-Forever?"_

"_No. Just until I die. Which will be forever."_

_She smiled daintily. "Then I shall not disappoint you…master."_

_End of Flashback_

She was smiling brightly as the city of Tokyo came under mass construction. Why was it that every time she heard a scream, her heart strings pulled? Even if it was just a bit?

Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground with such force, that her senses picked up on everything late.

"What the hell?" her curse came out a bit to late when her face was suddenly filled with dirty dirt.

"PIE, TART! KILL THE CHIMERA!"

"What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell are you?" a boy with green hair asked her. Oh, she was pissed. "I don't need to answer your STUPID questions you STUPID LITTLE boy. When her face was drilled in the ground again, she didn't need much to tell her to shut up.

But she didn't.

"YOU'RE A DIFFERENT RACE THEN US!" she screamed

That's when he saw it.

The ears.

The dress. Even though it was black, he memorized it.

But most of all…he remembered…

Her eyes.

"I-Ichigo?"

"YEAH? THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm sorry… Ichigo." And a last punch to her back silenced her for good.

Well…at least for the night.

**HEEEEYYY! NOTHING MUCH TO SAY! Except, if you like to rp as a wolf, then join my pack, details on my profile, yadda, yadda, yadda...SO…BUH BYE!**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Remember Me! Hope you enjoy, yadda,yadda,yadda. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Get up…_

Why did she have to listen? It was so warm…

_Get up. Your master commands it._

The moment she heard that voice, her eyes snapped open.

Oh…

Well, she _tried _to snap them open.

"_My body…it feels like led…" _she thought.

As she continued trying to move, her sensitive ears picked up sounds, and it sounded nice…

Until it was starting to sound like someone was screeching.

She immediately got up, her instincts as being a cat coming back to her at full force. A bunch of voices blurred together came through her ears, and she covered them in pain.

"_Is she ok?" _a voice asked, a voice that sounded strangely familiar. Her head hit something cold, and she rubbed her hands up and down on it, trying to figure out what it was.

_A wall._

She could see, but she couldn't see. Her eyes were wide open, but all she could see was darkness. When that thought fluttered it's innocent self in her head, her mind went haywire.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M BLIND!" she screamed, touching her eyes frantically.

_You are not blind. Get a hold of yourself. Tell me to take off the spell they put on you._

"M-Master, please take off the spell."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, everyone was looking at a new born baby Ichigo. She screamed something, but they couldn't hear, as the glass was sound proof. The only one who could hear her was Keiichiro, because he had headphones on.

"She's worried." He said quietly. But the mews and aliens didn't need him to tell them that. Suddenly, Keiichiro's eye's furrowed and looked closer at the screen. "Somehow, she broke through the drug we put on her to make her seem blind for a bit."

"What? How?" Ryou asked, running towards the computer.

"She said something, and it was as if it was broken." He answered, turning back to the computer. "There is unknown blood; blood that doesn't belong to her, running through her veins. I have a sinking suspicion that this is the reason she is acting the way she is."

"Then all we have to do is take the blood out of her, and she'll be back to normal, right?" a now much more mature Kish said, not taking his eyes of Ichigo.

"Well, in simpler terms, yes, that's basically it. "

"WELL, THEN LET'S DO IT NOW!" he yelled, turning his head towards Keiichiro and Ryou for a fraction of a second before turning back towards Ichigo, who looked as if she was in pure pain.

"It's not that easy. Her body is trying to reject the unknown blood viciously, but is failing horribly." He pulled up a diagram of the insides of Ichigo, and everyone saw the red blood being pushed back by another blood, a darker one. " She is failing the battle horribly-"

Suddenly, all of Ichigo's screaming and thrashing stopped. Her eyes, no longer the wonderful pink they were before.

"Mew…Aqua…" she pointed towards the end of the room. Suddenly, the monitor began to beep, as a 'mew aqua' was found. She nodded and knocked politely in the glass chamber she had been held hostage in. "May I come out now?" she asked like a child who had been forced to stay inside her bedroom.

Everyone looked at Tart, who looked right back at them. He rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door, slowly opening it. "It smells horrible. You humans are disgusting." She said, laughing like it was a joke.

_Go. Now. _

"Yes!" she smiled brightly, and walked upstairs. "Oh…what happened to my first chimera? THAT WAS MY FIRST ONE!" she cried out, looking all over the damaged park for her 'baby'.

_Do not mind that chimera. You can make much more, stronger._

"B-But, it was my first one! It's a special one!"

_Your master commands that you go to that mew aqua, and get it before those stupid mews get it. Do you want to get punched in the face again, by that green alien one?_

She shook her head quickly. "Y-Yes master!"

_You humans…it's what makes you so special, your emotions and such. _

"I'm special!" she gushed, and then turned serious quickly. "I must get the mew aqua for my master." She said darkly, and took off, with mews, and two aliens hot on her tail. **( I MAKE MYSELF LAUGH.)**

* * *

**A HORRIBLE PLACE TO STOP I KNOW! *cries in shame***

**Next chapter will be much longer! More than 2,000 words, I promise! Well, anyway, goodnight my loves! **

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**I'm really starting not taking a liking to this story…**

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going, koneko-chan?" he said, teleporting in front of her with a toothed smile.

She answered by running around him, not stopping. She didn't talk as he growled and teleported in front of her again. "Oi, Kitty, I'm not playing this time. Now, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, standing in front of her with lightning speed. Speed, that she did not have enough time to react to.

When she skidded to a stop as he teleported directly in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders, and shook the life outta her.

"Leave me alone. I want Mew Aqua. You are keeping me from my goal." She said, looking at him with dull eyes.

"ICHIGO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled, his golden eyes piercing her soul. She screamed bloody murder and yelled out some muffled words. Those that sounded close to 'master' and 'help'.

_Ichigo, stop being such a child, and fight him! _

"B-But, I d-don't know how to fight…" she whispered, and Kish strained his ears to understand what she was saying.

_Listen to what your heart is telling you. Now, call it out. CALL IT OUT!_

She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine what her heart was telling her to call out. She opened her eyes, now full with determination. "RIGHT! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY BELL!" she yelled and with cat like reflexes, somehow twisted herself out of Kisshu's grasp, kicked him in the face, and ran with a black heart shaped weapon in her hand.

"Now…what do I do with this…?" she asked herself, looking at it like it was a new toy. She threw it in the air and was delighted to hear a jingle. "Oh…" she laughed, and decided to make a joke.

She stopped running momentarily, and was surprised to see all the mews and aliens hot on her tail.

"Well…this is certainly a Mew Mew Strawberry Surprise!" she laughed, and gasped when a pink power beam shot out with much force towards the mew team. They were certainly surprised by this, and not at all ready, as they were very slow to move when it the power beam was coming toward them.

"Woah…" she said, admiring the 'new' weapon.

She smirked when she saw them running at them again.

"MEW MEW MINTO ARROW!" she gasped as an arrow zinged her arm.

She lightly touched the wound, and was surprised to get a red oozing liquid slowly pouring itself out of the wound.

"My…my blood…my…my own blood…" she felt something come up, but was surprised when she got a hard jab in her back. Tart had kneed her on the back when she was examining the wound.

She felt her dinner from a week ago come back up again. "My…my blood…" Tart then brought out his ball, with string…thingy…and threw it at her, successfully entrapping her and the weapon in her chest.

She felt like she was going to faint. When the wound healed up quickly, she was amazed by it. It surrounded with blue before going back to her regular pale skin. "Woah…" she said in amazement.

She clutched the bell. "MEW MEW STRAWBERY SURPRISE!" she yelled, and the pink light exploded from her chest, burning the string around her. She smiled happily, and held the bell tightly.

When she saw that she was surrounded, Pai was hovering in the air, his fan in its true form.

The four Mews were in the corner of her, so she could run there…

And the other two aliens were somewhere else. So she needed to watch her back. It was quiet, and the tension cut through the air. "Look, this isn't the real Ichigo! Come back to us, Ichigo!" Lettuce cried, clutching her clappy…thingy…

"M-Master, I'm stuck…what do I do? I'm sorry…"

Everyone looked at her in awe. "Why is she talking to herself?" whispered Tart to Pudding. She only shrugged her head, not knowing anything to say.

(**Gosh, I know NONE OF THESE WORDS. My lovely reviewers, care to help a friend in need? D: )**

Ichigo looked over her shoulder to see the light green haired one. She reminded her of a fish. But…she didn't need to worry about that right now. She had nowhere to go, and the mew aqua was ahead.

_Come now, I'm summoning a chimera animal to distract them. I am also opening a portal for you to escape in. Once I tell you, I will tell you to jump inside. Ready, Strawberry?_

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'm ready." She said, and since it was eeirely silent, everyone could hear her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Tart yelled. She smirked and closed her eyes.

_Now snap your fingers. You need to make it seem real._

She did as she was told, and snapped her fingers. "Fools." She laughed out, and just as she did, a loud roar went off in the distance. All eyes snapped towards the noise, and then looked back to Ichigo. She shrugged.

Just then, so nodded again, and the air seemed to ripple around her.

"DON'T LET HER LOOSE, SHE'S GOING TO TELEPORT!" Kish yelled, but it was too late, she was already gone.

_"This isn't the end of me." _She said before she left, giving a dainty, Ichigo-like smile to all of them.

Everyone was staring, and Pudding was the first one to break the silence. "COME ON, NA NO DA, THERE'S A CHIMERA ON THE LOOSE!" she screamed, and bounded away, with Tart on her heels.

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded, sending a silent messege to each other.

Kish was the last one to leave the site, looking at the place she last was. "Whatever's wrong Kitty, I'll fix it, don't worry." He whispered, before running off with everyone else.

* * *

**Not liking this story…at all…might even discontinue it…**

**Ah well…I'll try and fit it to my terms. **

**Like it? Love it? Still want me to continue? Then review!**

**Chow!**

**~Strawberry ish out!**


End file.
